


Leon S. Kennedy Brain Rot Compilation

by locusdesperatus



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bratting, Breastfeeding, Breathplay, Cheating, Come Marking, Cuckolding, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Electricity, Electrocution, Feral Behavior, Figging, Filming, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Genital Torture, Hate Sex, M/M, Master/Pet, Mind Manipulation, Necrophilia, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Scares, Pregnant Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Coercion, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, Trans Male Character, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 18,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locusdesperatus/pseuds/locusdesperatus
Summary: Requests, brain worms, and anything else that I don't have a place for. I'm not going to tag characters and pairings to avoid spamming the tags. However, chapters will be titled as follows:Character Leon is paired with, (C) for consensual or (NC) for non-consensual, and predominant kink.Requests are open, just bear in mind that they will probably take me a minute. If you're leaving a request, please specify if you would like cis Leon or trans Leon!
Comments: 138
Kudos: 178





	1. Wesker (NC) - Whipping

Fuck…

There really wasn't much else he could do besides take it and hope it would be over soon.

Leon bit down on his arm as the whip splayed over his back for the umpteenth time, digging into the sore, bruised skin. It danced across his shoulders as it recoiled, making him shiver and shake at the promise of more pain. His legs refused to stop, trembling from exhaustion and threatening to give out on him. If they did, he'd surely end up with a dislocated wrist, trapped in the manacles high above his head. 

"Tell me," Wesker's nasally voice floated around the room. "Did you really think Chris would come for you?" 

Leon grit his teeth, his breathing becoming a little more laboured as he held back snarls and insults. They hadn't done him any good for the first few days of torture, and that definitely wouldn't change. He was doing his best not to dignify the taunting with any response, but it was difficult. His snark and jokes were his main line of defense, but Wesker was so infuriatingly quick-witted that they never landed. 

"I have a hard time believing that my messages would get lost in his spam folder." Wesker said, his voice growing more pronounced as he walked closer. "Perhaps he doesn't understand how serious I am." 

Leon jolted forward as two gloved fingers circled his hole, his body still wet with lube from when the guards had raped him that morning. They all took turns, as long as Wesker didn't have plans. He was hardly empty for long. Combined with the constant beatings, it was beginning to wear him down. If someone- _anyone-_ didn't come for him soon, there wouldn't be anything left of him to rescue. 

"Nh- huh!" He tried to go up in his tip-toes to escape as Wesker hooked two fingers inside him and lifted, putting bruising pressure on his prostate. Leon squeezed his eyes shut, his cheeks burning with humiliation. He hated how freely they touched him, his body vulnerable and weakened enough that he could barely put up a fight.

Suddenly, the chains loosened, and he collapsed, careening towards the floor. They stopped short before he made it, tugging on his aching shoulders with so much force that it ripped a panicked scream from between his teeth.

"Oh, hush." Wesker scolded. He kicked Leon's legs apart before stepping away. There was only a moment or two of reprieve before the flogger swished through the air again. It came down squarely between akimbo legs, making him scream again in anger and surprise.

"What the _fuck!_ " He tried to move, to struggle, but the awkward angle left him exposed no matter what. His hole burned from the strike, and the surrounding skin felt heated and swollen already. Wesker wasn't easily dissuaded, however, and several more blows had Leon howling and cussing up a storm. He felt like an animal, trapped and harassed until he gave his captor the reaction he wanted.

"Intriguing."

Leon wanted to wring his neck more than anything.

Wesker stepped closer again, running his fingers over the damage he'd caused. He seemed to delight in how hard Leon fought to control himself, always watching for a reaction. He got one when he lined himself up, unceremoniously stuffing his cock into his little toy. The pain was unbearable, like hot iron forcing its way past his hole. Leon sobbed, too tired to scream and fight any longer. Wesker's cock was big and fat, stretching him cruelly as it slipped in and out of his body. Every thrust brought back echoes of pain from the whipping, dragging wiry pubes across fresh welts. Despite it all, the pain, anger, humiliation, and everything in between, he was still as hard as diamond.

That was really the worst part.

He knew it, and Wesker knew it. The guards barely paid attention when he leaked precum into the floor, but their boss was a whole different story. Leon could already feel the sneer digging into his back before that nasally voice filled his ears and fed the growing doubt that festered in his lungs.

"Do you think Chris hasn't come for you because he knows you're enjoying it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Low key a continuation of [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786321/chapters/55811368)


	2. Simmons (NC) - Shock Collars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> additional warnings: painplay, minor pee stuff
> 
> Now that I think about it, this chapters is less sexy and more torturing Leon for fun and profit

Leon arched his back painfully, his nails scratching at the floor as he gasped for air and fought against the awful shocks racing down his body. They cut out after a few seconds, leaving him to drop against the ground and tremble violently.

"You really should learn to listen." Simmons said icily. He stepped closer, using the toe of his boot to roll Leon onto his back. "Pathetic." Sneering in disgust, he aimed a kick at sweat-soaked skin and dug into soft organs. A flinch and a choked noise met him, reflexes softened after enduring the intense pain that resonated from his pet project. A shock collar, modified for use on humans, that delivered incapacitating amounts of electricity to delicate areas such as the throat and wrists. 

Oh, how he loved the reaction it brought. 

Leon had always been so unruly, arguing and snubbing him at every turn. The DSO's high and mighty chief agent lay at his feet, now, gasping for air like a beached fish and struggling to hide his nakedness. Delectable. Simmons caught a stubbly cleft chin between his fingers, forcing them to maintain eye contact. He drank in the fear and hatred hidden behind blue eyes, relishing how helpless his captive was.

"Perhaps if you had been less distracted by certain femme fatales, you wouldn't have ended up here." He said. "Maybe you'd still be back in America, doing time for murdering the President."

"I didn't-" Leon locked up when the electricity coursed through him, his eyes rolling back in his head. He shook so beautifully, his hair tangling across his face and sticking to the salty tears coating his cheeks. Drool escaped his lips, puffy and swollen from his pathetic snivelling. Simmons couldn't help himself, reaching into his pocket to retrieve his cell phone. He recorded from a few angles as Leon struggled and suffocated, his muscles too tense to draw in breath. As soon as the electricity died away, wet, pained gasping filled the room. 

Simmons almost felt bad as Agent Kennedy attempted to claw at the collar. Almost. Not enough to stop him from flipping the switch again. To his delight, Leon lost control of his bladder, soaking the cement floor beneath them. No matter, it wasn't as if the holding cells were ever clean to begin with. Stepping around the puddle, he examined his captive with a critical eye. With the trauma from the shock collar, he doubted that Leon could speak, much less snarl and spit as he was wont to do.

"I have to admit, you've been a most amicable test subject." Simmons let his mouth twist upwards. "That's what you've become now, a plaything for me to experiment on. Do you feel like a rat in a trap, Agent Kennedy? Do you worry that I'll inject you with something more permanent than a sedative? How do you think Mr. Redfield would feel if I sent you to eliminate him, mutated and broken beyond recognition?"

He chuckled.

"I'd tell him it was you, of course. I'd go into detail about how your bones creaked and snapped under the strain, how you begged me to kill you instead. I'd show him the collar, how it makes you drool and cry until you obey my every whim. You wouldn't want to kill him, of course not, but how much can you take? Will I have to up the voltage? Or will Christopher have to kill you himself out of mercy?"

Leon sobbed, his limbs weak and unsteady. He turned glassy eyes in Simmons' direction, full of anger and pain. 

"I'll kill you." He croaked out. His vocal chords were still reeling from the repeated shocks, no doubt bruised and battered. It was only fitting that they matched the rest of his body.

A wrecked, brutal scream ripped its way out of his throat as he felt the collar fizz to life once more. everything in him wanted to rip it off, to tear at the buckles holding it in place, but he couldn't. He couldn't even get close. The buzzing in his wrists may have been less intense, but it paralyzed his arms all the same. He managed to hold in every wounded noise that begged to escape him, sagging against the floor when he was given the ability to do so. 

Perhaps it really would be a mercy killing.


	3. Hazmat Tech (NC) - Clit Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> additional warnings: trans Leon, light bondage, dirty talk
> 
> This is quickly becoming "torture Leon's clit compilation" but I promise I'll write some porn with cis Leon soon 🙏

"Is this really necessary?" Leon griped. He tugged gently on the leather cuffs around his wrists. They held his hands out as his sides, away from the center of his very cold, very naked body.

"Boss said we need to be thorough." The hazmat tech grunted. He picked up his brush, round and cushy, and began scrubbing at Leon's chest. At first, it was kind of nice. It had been a few days since his last shower, his body coated in slime, dirt, and viscera. The tech made sure to lather him in soap, coating his stomach and sides rather liberally. Everything was clinical, from the hazmat suit that crinkled and squeaked to the ice cold water they used to spray Leon down. He coughed and sputtered, groaning in annoyance. Just once, they could've splurged and paid for a water heater. 

As the tech lowered the hose, the stream passed between his legs, harsh enough that the pressure on his clit made him jolt. He didn't miss the way the tech paused. 

"Don't-" Leon yelped when the hose angled up, jetting cold water across his cunt. He tried to cross his legs, but the tech sprayed him in the face until he planted his heels flat on the ground. "What are you- ngh!- doing?" He shivered, clenching his teeth when the water returned. 

"Cleaning you out." The tech said gruffly. He took a step closer, and the pressure increased, making Leon gasp and flush. He wanted to pull away, twist his wrists free of the cuffs and shield himself, but he couldn't. Despite the cold, his body was aching, aroused by the constant stimulation. It certainly didn't help that he hadn't gotten laid in months, and it was difficult to find time to sneak a hand into your pants while fighting off BOWs and sneaking through war-torn cities.

Abruptly, the stream stopped. Leon opened his eyes, unsure of when he'd closed them. He watched the tech pick up a scrub brush before coming closer. 

"Have you ever fucked one?" The man asked.

"What?" Leon jumped when harsh bristles settled between his legs.

"One of the zombies."

"No!" 

"Have you thought about it?" The tech began making slow back and forth movements, dragging the brush across Leon's clit in torturously slow circles. Even through the hazmat suit, he looked unimpressed. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Leon cussed, attempting to pull away. He gasped loudly when the tech ground the bristles into his cunt, making him push up onto his tip-toes to try and escape. It was fruitless, the scratchy pain following him and entrapping itself in a little bead of pleasure that had him choking on an indignant shout. He tried desperately to back away or pull free of the restraints, but the brush simply followed him, scrubbing lazily at his clit and coaxing out a few breathy whines.

"I bet you would, if you could figure out a way to do it." The tech said, putting a little more weight behind his movements, loving how Leon moaned in defeat. "I saw you in Lanshiang, fucking around with those Rasklapanje during the cleanup. Did you think about what their cocks would look like?" 

"No! Just let me go, and I won't tell the higher ups." Leon tried to bargain. He went up on his toes again when the tech barked out a loud laugh and dug the brush in harder. Two gloved fingers spread his labia open, revealing his swollen, red little t-cock. It was begging for attention despite the pain, twitching gently in the cold air.

"Even the J'avo, they would have shown you a good time." The tech blew a stream of air across aching, wet flesh, feeling it clench up. He rubbed the brush against Leon's clit again, this time gently, since he didn't really want to damage the exposed nub. The effect was still the same, a distraught whimper followed by trembling legs. The sensation was relentless, brutal, too much.

Even if he didn't want it, even if his bosses took disciplinary measures, Leon would still have to live with the fact that he orgasmed while getting a decontamination scrub down.


	4. Chris (C) - BDSM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> additional warnings: orgasm denial, gags

God, he really needed this.

Leon let his cheek rest on the floor, cold and unforgiving. With his hands bound behind his back, it was the only way to give his aching spine a rest. His knees hurt, too, pressed against the hardwood and crushed by his own weight. His feet had long since fallen asleep, and he didn't look forward to the pins and needles he'd experience when he was allowed up.

Whenever that would be.

Chris was reading, sipping from a glass of whiskey as he lounged in his big, cushy armchair. His legs were crossed at the knee, his boots inches from Leon's body. Frankly, the fidgeting blond was lucky that he wasn't being used as a footrest.

"Mmph." He tried to mumble through the big, pink ball gag lodged between his teeth, but it just came out in a muffled grunt. Really, being tied up and ignored wasn't too much of a problem- he was sort of used to it after the mission in the Eastern Slav Republic. The thing that really got to him, making him desperate to get Chris' attention, was the cruelly tight cock ring that strangled him, keeping him hard and dripping as the vibrator inside of him tormented his prostate. 

"Need something?" Chris asked, casually flipping the page. He glanced over the top of the book, raising an eyebrow. Leon moaned, spreading his legs as much as he could. His life had been a lot simpler when they'd first started dating and Chris couldn't bear to keep his hands off of the slim curve of his waist while they fucked. The sole of Chris' boot touched him, nudging against his ass and pulling the bouncy muscle aside to check on the base of the toy. 

"So needy." He said. It went quiet after that, making Leon groan in despair. He tried to rock his hips against the floor, but he couldn't quite reach. He hadn't been blessed with gratuitous endowment as Chris had. God, the size of that man's cock made Leon's mouth water. Once the bastard had learned how much power he had in bed, he'd used it to his advantage, making his submissive little twink "earn" the privilege of getting his guts rearranged. For the most part, that included doing household chores in his free time and giving enthusiastic morning blowjobs. 

It was rare for them to have time to be alone, and rarer still for them both to be in the mood to play, so even though he griped and complained, he secretly adored the way Chris used him. Being stress relief, treated as an object, that made his blood pressure skyrocket and his cock stand at attention. The vibrator only exacerbated that, buzzing away inside of him and teasing his needy nerves until he strained against the cock ring and began to sweat with want. 

A long string of saliva leaked out around the ball gag, dripping onto the floor. Chris had already threatened to use a ring gag on him, and he'd been unable to hide the way his cock jumped at the thought of being unable to close his mouth while he was throat fucked. However, that was for another day. Today was all about patience, about waiting his turn and playing nice until Chris took pity on him. It seemed that he was playing the long game. Leon tried to rock his hips against the floor again, but was stopped when the toe of Chris' boot nudged against his balls.

"You're getting fidgety."

Leon rolled his eyes. He sucked in a breath when the vibrator was removed, pulling gently at his walls. His body fluttered around the emptiness, hungry for something to fill up the unused space. Chris' cock fit the bill, so to speak, making him moan and warble around the gag. It stretched him so fully, so well. Like his body was made for it. 

Even when rough thrusts began to shove him back and forth across the floor, he didn't complain. Good boys kept their mouths shut if they wanted to cum, and he was too on-edge to risk it.

Pride be damned, he'd worked for his orgasm.


	5. Krauser (C) - Love Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> additional warnings: implied/referenced murder, Krauser big

"-Teach you to ever fuckin' question me again!"

Krauser snarled, wrenching Leon's hair backwards. Every aspect of him was brutal, from the sneer on his face to the way his hips snapped forward and buried his cock deep inside of that tight, hot little ass. He snarled wordlessly as the stupid slut only moaned, spreading his legs wider.

"Someone has to- Ngh!- even out your bull-headedness!" Leon snapped. "You nearly got us _killed,_ you stupid oaf!"

"You were the one whoring it up and letting him touch you all over. He would have found your wire and killed you!" Krauser said, his voice little more than a continuous growl.

"I had it under control!" 

"Like hell!" He bit down _hard_ on the column of Leon's neck, marking, _claiming_ every inch of skin that had been defiled by their target. Watching the disgusting man put his hands all over Leon had awoken his possessive streak, culminating when dirty fingers had pressed between wet, pink lips. Krauser had been ready to blow his top. Watching the man reach between Leon's legs and squeeze had done it. The sweet cry of pain and surprise had sent blood racing to his crotch. _He_ was the only one allowed to hurt Leon like that, the only one allowed to make him whine and beg. 

In a fit of rage, he'd bust through the door, throwing the man to the floor and snapping his neck. Leon had already begun to scold him while he'd been laid out over the desk, his pants halfway down his calves. Thank god he'd already come stretched and ready.

"Oh!" Leon scrambled for something to grab onto as Krauser hilted himself deep into his guts. "You fucker!" 

"Shut up." Krauser snarled. He was all fight and teeth, but his hands smoothed over soft, curvy hips, a quiet apology for his roughness. Leon couldn't help pushing back for more, despite how angry he was that their mission was a bust. He knew that Krauser cared for him- _loved_ him- but they couldn't act out their darkest, most domestic fantasies without breaking both of their contracts. 

Maybe in another world, another time, they could have loved each other the way their subconsciouses begged them to.

"-fuckin' think you can just spread your legs for anyone!"

"Shove it up your ass! I don't belong to you!" Leon snapped, suddenly aware that Krauser was talking. He felt the air leave his lungs at the next, brutal, punishing thrust.

"I think I'll shove it up yours instead, _boy scout._ "

Damn him.

Leon felt his whole body shiver when something shifted and the slide of their bodies became just precise enough to really grind against his prostate. He glanced down towards the corpse on the floor, wondering idly if the sex would have been anywhere near as satisfying without Krauser's snark and anger. He had doubts that the recently deceased slumlord had been anywhere near as well endowed as his bloodthirsty partner. There were upsides and downsides to his job, and being forced to charm his way into the pants of a greasy, balding old man with a floppy dick was definitely not one of the finer points. 

Krauser was sure to make up for it, though, using the weight and heft of his cock to make Leon's body squirm and move for him. He could play his little blond agent like a fiddle, coaxing him into arching his back and spreading his legs for more. They would both rather drink bleach than openly talk about their feelings for one another, so quickies and stinging jokes would have to be enough in lieu of an actual relationship. 

Leon clawed at a stack of papers as he orgasmed, sending them to the ground in a messy heap. When all the blood began to flow back in his upper head, the state of their mission became a bit clearer, and he began to cuss Krauser out all over again.


	6. Anonymous (NC) - Sensory Deprivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> additional warnings: trans Leon, overstimulation

He couldn't stop _begging_ himself to move. Twitch, curl a finger, turn his head, anything. _Anything._ Whatever serum was pumping through him made him a prisoner in his own head, trapping him in place without a single restraint. Not to mention that he was in a _fucking_ tank! 

He supposed it was handy to know that he made a good stand-in for a goldfish. 

Perhaps if it weren't for the unending orgasm that he was caught in, he would've had a panic attack by now. Instead, his brain floated just as easily as the rest of him, drowning in waves of pleasure-pain that made his eyes roll back in his head. Thank god that the breathing tube was so firmly strapped to his face, or his slack jaw might have disturbed it and doomed him.   
He was fairly certain he was drooling into the air filter, but didn't have the proper faculties to stop it.   
The stupid machine whirred in the muted space of the water around him, kicking up a score of tiny bubbles as it gently vibrated. It was like a long tube, coming down from a machine above the tempered glass of the lid. The end was suctioned onto his clit, sucking it upwards into the warm, pulsing chamber that housed the oscillator. The toy tapped gently against his vulnerable nerves, the tandem vibrations only amplifying the sensations. 

God, it was like he was suffocating. He couldn't gasp, couldn't scream, couldn't even moan. His thoughts drifted between anger and overwhelmed pleasure, unable to stay long on either side of the fence. 

Despite the green glow coming from beneath him, he couldn't see a thing. Even his eyes refused to move, looking ahead blankly. He was thankful that the solution seemed to keep them hydrated, making up for his inability to blink. The only thing that lingered in his field of vision was the glass above him, pristine and clear. There was a white ceiling beyond that, though the details visible were obscured and mangled by the water's natural agitation. They blurred as his eyes crossed, overcome with another long, slow orgasm. It left his feet tingling, though he could do nothing to soothe them. Briefly, the buzzing turned into pain, his poor clit overwhelmed from the constant assault.

Something was wrong, the machine had- had stalled? It was caught in a loop, straining as it suckled on him. Leon begged for relief, still held prisoner within his own head.

The glass around him shattered, and in an instant, he was on the floor, his IV ripped out cruelly. Glass had sliced and stung him, leaving a writhing mess of blood and needle-sharp pain.

He could _move._

He screamed into the breathing tube as another orgasm made his legs kick and tense, giving himself a charley horse in the process. Reaching down, he attempted to pull the sucker off. It only closed tighter around his clit, pinching and tapping so intensely that he lost his grip on it.

"Holy shit." 

Hushed voices surrounded him, but he couldn't bring himself to care about anything but getting the damn machine off. Someone was ahead of him, thankfully, switching it off from a box above what had been his tank. Gentle hands touched his face, removing the mask.

"Leon?" 

He could do little else but tremble and moan, his chest heaving from the exertion. Every part of him hurt, like it had suddenly come back online and wanted to show him how unhappy his muscles were. 

"Just relax, it'll be okay."

He knew he recognized that voice, but it hurt too much to think, hurt too much to open his eyes and _look._ He settled for drifting off, letting his breathing slow as his head lolled against warm, sturdy muscle.


	7. Las Plagas (NC) - Breastfeeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> additional warnings: trans Leon, birthing, overstimulation
> 
> Leon is trans in this chapter and has not had top surgery. If this will make you uncomfortable, I suggest reading something else!

"They need to feed." Saddler said, picking up the generous armful of wriggling parasites. They chittered and wavered, long antennae seeking out their brood mother. They'd been born less than a week ago, but they'd already doubled in size, nearly bursting out of the wooden tub that they "lived" in. It was an experiment- a chance to see what exactly they could do without being attached to a host. They still required nutrients, as every parasite did, but they were given through... Ulterior motives.

Leon squirmed in his restraints, his eyes locked onto the way the plagas moved and searched for him. Not for _him_ per se, but for his milk. He was still getting used to the fact that he was indeed lactating, nevermind that the plaga needed it to grow. It was all of his worst nightmares rolled into one, culminating in the way that the little monsters had forced their way out of his womb, leaving him writhing and screaming as he fought to get control of his body. 

That was how they'd finally managed to break him, pinning him to the bed as he pushed the wretched, filthy little things out and into the waiting arms of Lord Saddler himself.   
Krauser had been there, too- helping restrain him and keep him compliant. At the beginning, he'd even fucked Leon, right after the first parasite had been implanted, manipulating him until he was soft and pliant enough to take his cock. After that ordeal, he'd been forced to lay still as they grew, pushing on his insides and causing aches and pains all up and down his body. They had begun writhing after a day or two- many more than had been implanted inside of him. Leon had begged for them to be taken out, horrified by the constant movement and pressure. His pleas had fallen on deaf ears.

Now, they squirmed up his body as he fought his restraints, their slimy appendages leaving snail trails across his thighs and up his waist. They crawled across goosebump-riddled skin, searching for his teats. 

"Saddler-" Leon tried to hiss, half in warning, half in anger. He let out a half choked moan as one of them found its goal, latching onto his nipple viciously. It curled around the swell of his breast, sucking diligently on the milk that leaked out of him. It shouldn't have felt so good, shouldn't have turned him on so much, and he blamed whatever horrifying cocktail of drugs they were feeding him, insisting that he didn't want this as his body clenched down and leaked slick onto the sheets beneath him. He arched his back when the second parasite sealed its mouth around his other nipple, sucking just slightly off beat compared to the other one. 

Very quickly, Leon succumbed to it, head thrown back against the table. His breasts had been so _full_ , aching to be milked, and this was the perfect way to get some relief. He barely registered the feeling of the third parasite climbing over his stomach until something nipped at his clit. He cried out, attempting to thrust his hips upwards. 

"Ngh- what- no!" His eyes went wide, staring at the ceiling as the plaga latched onto his clit, suckling on it as if it was a third teat. Blinding pleasure was ripping through him, sending his blood pressure skyrocketing. He couldn't deny it now, not when he was panting and moaning so prettily.

Distantly, somewhere in the back of his head, he registered Saddler stroking his hair and cooing at him, praising him for feeding his _babies_ so well. If only he didn't have such an enormous praise kink. His orgasm surprised him, catching him like the undertow in a fast-moving river. He couldn't hear the noise that left him, only felt his vocal cords vibrate as he clenched up violently. They didn't stop their nursing, wringing wave after wave of overstimulation out of him until he sobbed and went limp on the table.

Stepping into his field of vision, Saddler pressed his fingers between sticky thighs, dragging them through the mess of squirt and slick before licking them clean. The evil, predatory glint never left his eye.

Oh, Leon was going to kill him.


	8. Benford (NC) - Petplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> additional warnings: bondage, Leon puppy

Leon's cheeks burned hot, his face frozen into a permanent scowl as he attempted to dislodge the ring gag tucked between his teeth. He was draped over a padded bench, a _breeding_ bench, with his arms and legs strapped down and immobilized. His body thrummed with anxiety and impatience, longing to get up and fight. 

"When I first took you under my wing," President Benford drawled, his fingers trailing over the skin of Leon's back. "They told me that you would be more trouble than you were worth, that you'd fight and talk back. What a shame that none of those Stratcom generals saw your full potential. Making you an agent was a mistake, being on your knees suits you much better."

Leon gurgled angrily, a string of drool trailing from his lower lip. Compounding his humiliation, he was dressed in a naughty little get up, floppy dog ears, mittens that kept his fingers secured, and a heavy butt plug that was attached to a tail. He felt ridiculous. Nevermind how angry he was at being put into such a compromising position by one of the men he trusted most. 

"Good puppy." Benford cooed, running his fingers through messy, blond bangs. Leon hated the low spark of arousal that pinged against his balls at the praise. He squeezed his eyes shut when those cold touches made their way down his back and around the base of the plug. The thought of the _President_ touching him in such a violating manner made him sick to his stomach, shame creeping up his esophagus. A sudden tug on the base of the toy made him tense up and yell, jerking within his bondage. Benford slapped his ass in punishment, leaving a stinging reminder of the enormous power imbalance between them.

Sure, Leon didn't want to be tied up and dressed like a puppy while his Commander in Chief raped him, but what was he going to do? Call up HR and file a lawsuit against the President? He'd have better luck asking for a raise. Despite everything he went through, he still couldn't convince them to pay him more than $50,000 a year. It wasn't really worth risking his life over, but the contract he'd signed after Raccoon had him by the balls. 

It wasn't worth his dignity, either. Arguably, Benford also had him by the balls, and this time Leon couldn't justify how easily he'd given in to the predicament. He drooled as the president finished removing the plug, leaving him empty and exposed. It wasn't enough that he was trapped and utterly humiliated, he had to be getting off on all of it too. 

"Head up." Benford ordered, lube-slick fingers prodding the agent's ass. He smiled when Leon obeyed. The poor little puppy looked so debauched already. Hooking his fingers hard into sensitive tissue, he moved and squirmed until he found the spot he was looking for. The spot that made his puppy tense up and warble from behind the gag. "Good, Leon. Bark for me."

Benford chuckled at the way Leon sputtered and wrenched around in his bondage. There was no way the cocky, headstrong little brat would debase himself like that, but his indignation was amusing enough to make up for it. Removing his fingers, the president slipped a little bullet vibrator deep inside of Leon, nudging the switch to turn it on. As the blond thrashed and moaned, he eased the plug back into place.

"Good puppies stay quiet." He warned, coming around the front of the bench to caress Leon's cheeks. They were hot with shame and anger, though his glassy eyes and whorishly swollen lips painted a much more erotic picture. Benford unzipped his slacks, fishing out his cock before guiding it through the ring gag and into Leon's throat. He let out his own noise at the feeling, setting a lazy pace as he flicked at the brown ears perched atop his pet's head

"That's it, that's a good boy." He praised. As a reward for managing to wrangle such a delicious creature, he gave himself a figurative pat on the back.


	9. Chris (Dub-Con) - Riding/Feral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> additional warnings: trans Leon, scenting, light bondage

Chris shut the door behind him, the line of his shoulders tensing as he heard the lock click. The Stratcom agents had told him that Leon was a mess, that he was off the rails and out of control. They didn't know what to do with him. Perhaps they'd been exaggerating.

He looked okay, if not a little disheveled. His hair was a mess, one piece sticking almost straight out. His eyes were dark and had heavy bags beneath them, as if he hadn't slept in days. From what little Chris had heard of the mission in Spain, he knew it must have been hell.

"Leon?" He tried, taking a cautious step forward. Blue eyes snapped up to meet him, sizing him up, looking him up and down like he was a piece of meat- a meal. "Hey, are you alright?" Chris took another step forward. "They said you head-butted the nurse who tried to examine you." 

Leon let out a low growl. He looked angry, like a cornered animal. That set of a whole series of alarm bells inside of Chris' head. He didn't like the situation here, didn't like the defensive body language he kept seeing. 

"Leon?" He tried again, taking one last step forward. In a flash, he was drowning in blond agent, knocked flat on his back with the air crushed from his lungs. Leon was hissing at him, yanking his belt free and using it to tie up his hands. Chris groaned, a wheeze escaping his battered chest. He could barely move as he was felt up by gruff, pawing fingers. Leon sniffed him, burying his face in BSAA fatigues and inhaling deeply. He started moving, searching for something. After a moment, he shoved his face between Chris' legs, rubbing obscenely against his cock. His nose was buried deep in the fabric, getting as much of that smell as he could.

"Leon!" Chris yelled out, completely scandalized. He snarled out a few curses, yanking on his bound wrists. He didn't want to push the desperate mess that was Agent Kennedy, didn't want to set him off and get himself hurt, so he let it happen, gritting his teeth and swallowing down his embarrassment as cold fingers worked open his pants. Leon quickly shucked the ratty clothes he was wearing, tossing them across the room. His body looked soft and welcoming, even with blood spattered across it. Chris felt his cock twitch at the sight of silvery wet arousal dripping between pale thighs. He couldn't pull his eyes away from the teasing hint of pink skin at the epicenter. Leon moaned, rubbing his face against Chris' balls and lapping gently at his cock. It stiffened quickly, drooling precum across pretty lashes and flushed cheeks.

Chris kicked himself for not noticing the red tint to Leon's eyes before then. He sucked in a breath when the agent straddled him, grinding on him as he did so. Leon's pussy was hot and wet, breaking down the last bit of his reluctance. His cock poked demandingly at the entrance, squeezing in when he gently pushed his hips up. Instantly, Chris berated himself for giving in, but the porn worthy moan Leon let out fried his brain completely and the transgression was forgiven. He watched in awe as the agent bounced himself up and down in his lap, squeezing tight around him. It felt amazing, he wouldn't deny that, but he had a million questions running through his head- mainly _why?_

"Leon?" He asked, fighting the urge to buck his hips again. There was a large part of him that wanted to say fuck it and roll them over so he could pound into the sweet little blond. "Leon, just tell me what you want and I'll do it, but-"

A loud hiss shut him up. Leon began riding him more intensely, determined to make them cum. Chris cursed, his upper head finally catching on. The parasite that Leon had been infected with, it probably wanted to breed. He really couldn't let that happen, but on the other hand…

He watched Leon's chest bounce as he fucked himself silly, head lolling and drool escaping the corner of his mouth.

Perhaps it could wait another moment or two.


	10. Krauser (C) - Figging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> additional warnings: trans Leon, BDSM, dom/sub, verbal humiliation

"Up." Krauser commanded, slapping Leon's left flank. He smiled in satisfaction when he was obeyed, slim hips pushing towards him. He traced his eyes down the long curve of pale skin. Leon was on his hands and knees on the bed, ass in the air. Waiting patiently for Krauser to play with him. 

No wonder he was so dangerous. What were the poor fools that fell in his trap supposed to do, say no to the way he wiggled his ass and spread his legs?

Krauser leaned in, burying his face in soft skin. He heard his boytoy giggle at the sensation before it turned into a moan as his tongue swiped over Leon's hole. Admittedly, the poor blond was probably a little confused. It wasn't often that Krauser chose to go for his ass over his pussy, but apparently tonight was special. That was what Leon told himself as he was eaten out, sloppy kisses making him whine and leak onto his own thighs. 

Eventually, he was pulled out of his seventh heaven when Krauser spanked him, backing away and leaving him wet and messy. 

"I could keep you like this all day." 

Leon whined when rough hands pulled his thighs apart, exposing his inner labia.

"Fucking slut, all wet for me." Krauser spat on Leon's cunt, watching the saliva foam against his hole. "Don't worry, I'll fill you up soon." He promised. After disappearing for a moment, he came back with cold fingers, sinking two into his favorite ass.

Leon moaned loud and long at the stretch, not used to being so effortlessly violated. Well, perhaps that was a lie. It was normal for Krauser to slip fingers down his pants and play with him while they were in public, normal to be bent over trash cans and car hoods in order to get his fill of cock. He really had become a sex-crazed whore. 

"I've got a little surprise for you." Krauser purred, scissoring his fingers. "If you can be good for me, I'll make it worth your while."

Leon nodded blindly, pushing back against the intrusion. He felt something rub against his clit, and moaned in appreciation, clawing at the comforter. It teased his hole for a moment before sliding in, bulky and knotted. He clenched down around it, liking the sensation of being filled in both holes. 

"Steady, comrade." Krauser teased. He squirted some lube onto his hand, easing in a third finger. "I'll have you screaming for me soon enough." 

As he continued to carve out some space for his cock, he went quiet. It was then that Leon began to feel it. Heat bundling in his cunt, sharp and intense. At first, it only made him drool more, but it quickly became overwhelming, leaving him to pant and squirm. 

"Oh!" He whimpered when he tensed up, squeezing down on the object. He wasn't dumb- he'd seen some of the videos in Krauser's search history. He knew what figging was, and frankly, he was surprised that it had taken the big oaf so long to introduce it into their play time. "Oh!" The second moan was more insistent, catching him off guard as Krauser removed his fingers and attempted to fill him with cock instead. Leon bit down on the comforter, trying to relax. This was by no means the first time he's done anal, but he was used to Krauser being obsessed with pumping his cunt full of cum, not teasing him. 

"Always so tight." Krauser praised, guiding his hips forward another inch. He ran his hands over curvy hips, treasuring the way Leon's body shook and shuddered from effort. "So good for me, boy scout. Play the slut a little longer." 

Leon whimpered, crying into the blankets when Krauser started really pounding into him. The burn was starting to make him leak, craving the pain. He'd always been curious and clumsy, often coming home with scrapes and bruises. Who would have guessed that it would lead to him having a mile-wide masochist streak? 

"If you let it fall, I'll use the switch on your clit." Krauser hissed, interrupting his thoughts.

Leon began weighing his options, eager for a little more pain to send him over the edge.


	11. DSO (NC) - Gangbang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> additional warnings: verbal humiliation, lots of cum

He knew something was wrong the moment he stepped into the office. There was no overwhelming smell of coffee, no stacks of papers strewn about the table, no barely-there nods of acknowledgement thrown in his direction. Instead, every one of the DSO higher ups was laser focused on him, their eyes raking hungrily over his chest in a way that made him self conscious of how many shirt buttons he'd left undone.

"Agent Kennedy." Simmons said, waving him over. He reached out, wrapping his arm around hunched shoulders. Leon wanted to flinch away, scared and weirded out by the friendliness. "Our top agent has graciously given up a few hours of his time for us. I trust you'll keep him occupied." He turned his head, breath hot against Leon's ear. "You'll do as they say, otherwise you may find your future employment to be rather… rocky." 

A few of the men were already snickering and whispering among themselves, giving the room and air of danger and animosity. Leon swallowed nervously, his eyes wide. He was scared. He thought he was being called here to talk about strategy and the future of the department, not to… entertain these old geezers, or whatever it was they wanted. Simmons gave his shoulder a threatening squeeze before pushing him towards the table and heading out of the room. 

Almost immediately, two of the men got up, boxing Leon in and greedily reaching out to grab his arms. 

"Wait-" he began to protest.

"Shut up." One man said, slapping him across the face. He grabbed the collar of Leon's shirt, yanking on it and sending buttons flying across the room. Like sharks on a wounded seal, they circled him, ripping off the rest of his clothes. Everything was so sudden, so violent, that Leon couldn't find time to catch his breath and screw his head on straight. They pushed him around like schoolyard bullies, laughing and groping as they did so. One man grabbed hold of his cock, squeezing it until he whimpered and his knees buckled.

"No wonder he's the town bicycle, his dick is so small that it probably doesn't even work."

Leon grit his teeth, cheeks red with humiliation. He held still as they pinched and squeezed his tits, twisting his nipples until he cried out. Simmons' warning rang in his ears. He couldn't afford to lose his job. 

That was how he found himself bruised and battered, limp against the floor of the conference room. His whole body was coated in a thick layer of cum, slimy and foul on his skin. Some of the men had come back for thirds or fourths, and until he saw them pass around a bottle of pills, he didn't understand it. The bastards were using viagra so that they could fuck him a few more times. He ached, all the way from where his hair had been tugged on down to the charley horse in his calf. 

"Fucking disgusting." Someone said, pinching his chin and tilting his head up. "If only you could see yourself."

Someone else guffawed, and he felt another hand tilt his head up further. Through watery eyes, he could see them pointing his phone in his direction, probably making use of the camera. Hopefully, they wouldn't pass the pictures around too much. Leon moaned, going limp. He'd fought and begged until his voice gave out, exhausted by the continued assault. He'd be nothing more than a cumrag by the time they finished, filthy and useless. 

Abruptly, someone behind him slapped his ass, their hands digging into his hips as they hilted themselves inside of his guts. Another load of cum, another mark of shame. Leon was going to need three or four showers to really scrub himself clean. 

It took several hours for them to lose interest, leaving him half-unconscious and draped awkwardly over the conference table. His hair was mussed and plastered to his forehead with a sick combo of cum and sweat. Everything ached and burned, like the men had seared him with their pawing hands.

With a hollow, strained laugh, he congratulated himself on surviving once more.


	12. Carlos/Chris (C) - Cuckolding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> additional warnings: verbal humiliation, degradation

"Take it!" Carlos snarled, squeezing soft, pale hips as hard as he dared. He didn't want to hurt the sweet little thing too badly- after all, he wanted to be invited back for seconds- but the pitiful noises Leon made were so enticing. Beside them, watching with earnest appreciation, Chris sat with his dick in his hand, thumbing gently at the head. He was enthralled by the way Carlos tore his boyfriend apart, his eyes locked onto the drool spilling out between pretty pink lips. 

"Fucking whore." He muttered, though there was an air of praise hidden behind the harsh words. Leon moaned all the same, his cries pitching up as he was fucked into the mattress. Carlos' cock was generous in both width and length, splitting the little blond open to a degree that neither had believed possible until they'd watched it happen themselves. He was insatiable and insistent, spreading his legs for more as he cried from the stretch. A real grade-a slut.

Leon arched his back, clawing at the carpet like an irritated kitten. His mouth opened and closed as if he were a goldfish, lost between the pleasure and the filthy scenario he'd found himself in. He had been unsure when Chris had suggested adding Carlos to their playtime, but after the promise of a cock that rivaled his boyfriend's in terms of size, he agreed without much hesitation. They knew what the other liked. Chris liked to touch and squeeze, leaving marks on pale skin and giving spankings that stung for hours. Meanwhile, Leon liked pain. He liked to _feel_ the aftermath long after his partner's orgasm. If he wasn't sticky and cum-covered, he wasn't satiated. He loved to be manhandled and treated roughly, spat on, slapped, thrown around a little bit. 

He was any man's wet dream.

"Harder!" His voice was completely wrecked, battered by the unrelenting slap of hips against his ass. Surely, he was sore and aching, his flank bruised from an earlier encounter with a belt. That spanking had been intense, and was no doubt aggravated by the rough sex. Carlos' wiry body hair scratched across pink-stained muscles.

"Harder?" He teased, reaching forward and planting one hand between Leon's shoulder blades. He pushed down, muffling the high-pitched moans in the bedspread as he let his hips slam forward with more force. "I don't know what you did to train him, Redfield, but he's delicious." 

Chris snorted.

"I didn't have to do anything, he's just a cock whore. Always has been." Reaching between trembling legs, Chris ghosted his fingers over Leon's throbbing cock, grinning when it twitched in his hand. He gave it a few lazy strokes, delighting in how his boyfriend cried and whimpered from the teasing. 

"C'mere." Carlos hissed, stopping the pattern of his hips so he could yank Leon up onto his knees. He bounced the blond in his lap, rough and shallow, and wrapped his fingers tight around the little twink's pale neck. "Are you a whore?" He asked. "Answer me." 

"Yes- yes!" Leon groaned, struggling to get more leverage.

"Are you a filthy cumdump? You let other men fuck you in front of your boyfriend. You didn't even blush when I took my pants off, you just drooled." Carlos held him steady, not letting him take control of their pace. "Needy little bitch, trying to fuck yourself on my cock. Just one isn't enough for your sloppy hole, huh?"

"Please!" Leon whined, head thrown back over Carlos' shoulder. "Please, I need it."

"Next time," Chris interrupted. "We'll split you open together, make you take us both."

"Fuck yeah." Carlos panted, snapping his hips up. "Stuff you full of cock, you nasty skank."

Leon could only moan his approval, squirming uselessly as his body squeezed around the thick cock spearing him open. Every nerve felt frazzled, his brain spinning from the dirty words. He could be good for them, good boys got nice rewards, and the thought of both of their cocks had him drooling across his own chest.

His cock twitched, leaking cum onto his stomach and tangling in his belly hair. Oh, he could be whatever they wanted.


	13. Chris/Piers (C) - Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> additional warnings: unnecessary prose, spitroasting

Leon cringed, clinging to the seat of the standard-issue BSAA office chair. He was bent over the back of it, his ass high in the air and on prominent display. It was humiliating- because it was supposed to be- and he felt his cheeks flush as Chris' hands groped the give in his thighs, squeezing the muscle appreciatively. 

"You look good like this." 

Leon let out a hiss in response, the noise slipping out from between his teeth. He wanted to struggle, to huff and show off his irritation, but being a brat would only worsen his already vulnerable position. A sharp slap to his left flank had him up on his tip-toes, the chair rocking dangerously beneath him.

"Steady." Chris soothed, pinching the abused flesh. He gave Leon's ass another spank, enjoying the way struggle and the squirming. Between deliciously long legs sat the plug they'd played with early that morning. It was thick and heavy, keeping Leon spread open for the inevitable moment when their risky play turned into feral, unbridled, stress-relieving sex. 

As long as no one walked in on them before they got down to it. 

Leon kneaded at the chair cushion as Chris continued spanking him, his hand steady and firm. The heat of it was lulling him into subspace, fogging up his brain and urging him to lift his hips and push into the sting. He was being punished for acting uppity that morning, scoffing at the coffee and breakfast that Chris had attempted to share with him. He hadn't meant it, and they both knew it, but penance had never been his strong suit, so they often reverted to a more potent form of communion.

"Captain!" A sudden commotion at the door had them nearly catatonic. "I- oh…"

Leon groaned, burying his face in his hands. They should've waited until they got home, he knew it, he _knew it!_

"Piers." Chris had moved to try and shield him from view, his voice equal parts surprised and embarrassed. "I, uh- thought you went home?"

"Captain, I told you I'd be staying late." Piers sounded like he was enjoying the situation far too much. 

Leon stood up, pulling his pants with him. He peered over Chris' shoulder, hoping his boyfriend's bulk was enough to hide behind. Piers was red in the face, and when he made eye contact, he licked his lips nervously. 

"If- If you and Agent Kennedy don't mind, I'd like to lend a hand, as it were." He rushed out. Leon raised an eyebrow. He felt a lick of traitorous lust spring up at the idea of two sets of hands groping and squeezing his body. Based on the line of Chris' shoulders, it seemed he was thinking the same thing.

"Well?" Leon smirked. "He is your second in command."

Before he could even blink, he was shoved back over the chair, his pants yanked down around his ankles. The roughness made him moan, his legs inching apart as far as they could in order to maintain his balance. It was a moment or two before he felt unfamiliar hands smooth over his ass, pinching him generously before giving him a hesitant smack. He laughed before he could stop himself, amused by the gentle treatment. 

"Oh, you have to hit him much harder than that." Chris said, his voice husky. "He's a slut for it."

Piers didn't hold out on the next few spanks, quickly sending Leon tumbling back into his earlier trance. He floated for the next few minutes, barely aware of the needy sounds he made while the two men above him played with his body. It took the slow slide of the plug to drag him out of his stupor, reminding him that Chris had more in store for him. 

"You can have his mouth."

He almost scoffed at how casually he was being offered to Lieutenant Nivans. However, he was beyond ready to get to the fun part of their play, so he said nothing when gentle hands pushed his face up. Piers looked… hungry. Like this was something he'd thought about before. He was quick to guide his cock between Leon's lips, groaning at the slow, obedient suction and welcoming tongue that danced across his skin. 

"That's right," Chris purred, his own cock rubbing insistently at Leon's hole. "Show him a good time, baby." He began to push his way inside, groaning at the tight heat. Leon felt a bit of drool escape the corner of his mouth, his jaw slack as he was stretched wide at both ends.

If this would be his punishment, perhaps he needed to start acting out more often.


	14. Krauser/Wesker (Dub-con) - Cheating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> additional warnings: AU, spitroasting, nearly caught

The boathouse was small, the walls thin and fragile. They barely stifled a thing, even amplifying the sound of skin grinding together.

"Fuck!" Krauser growled, thrusting his hips forward. He buried his fingers in blond hair, repeating the motion and thrusting his cock deeper into the tight, welcoming throat beneath him. He chuckled as Leon gagged, squirming as he tried desperately to breathe. Adding to the torment, Wesker had begun indulging himself in sharp, measured thrusts, surely striking their little toy's prostate on each stroke. Krauser pulled away with another choked noise, watching through a lust-fueled fog as Leon retched and drooled. He was crying from the roughness, but as soon as he regained his breath, he began straining to wrap his lips back around the thick cock bobbing in front of his face. 

A desperate noise escaped him, cross-eyed as he stared, completely transfixed. The lifeguard's whistle around his neck swung wildly as Krauser indulged him and began fucking his throat again. 

It was midday, lunch time for all the campers. They were supposed to be at a staff meeting, but a quickie had sounded much more appealing to all three of them. Wesker and Krauser had come down to the lake to "cool off" after their last archery and marksman courses, but upon discovering that their favorite swim instructor was all alone, they had hatched a much more exciting plan. They'd ambushed Leon, pinning him between them and nearly dragging him into the boathouse. He'd been quick to catch on, always a fast learner, and helped them as they peeled the sinfully tight swim shorts off of his body. 

Even the thought of how angry the camp's woodworking instructor would be couldn't stop them. Chris was Leon's boyfriend, but apparently he wasn't enough to satisfy the little minx. 

Speak of the devil, and he shall appear.

Wesker flashed Krauser a wicked grin as they heard footsteps outside, crunching softly on the gravel. No doubt, it was Chris, searching for his boyfriend. With a wicked snap of his hips, Krauser punched an obscene gurgle out of the "missing" boy's throat. 

"Leon?" Chris called. He came nearer to their hiding spot, and shaky hands gripped Krauser's thighs in response. Emboldened, Wesker rammed his hips forward, driving a startled cry out of Leon. 

"Hello? Who's there?"

"Don't make a sound." Krauser hissed, pulling on Leon's hair until they made eye contact. The new angle was brutal, eliciting a soft gurgle with every movement.

"Hello?"

Wesker rolled his eyes at the continued ruckus. He gave Krauser a pointed look.

The bigger blond baddie scoffed, but obeyed the unspoken command.

"Fuck off, Redfield." He called. "Or you're gonna see some shit you don't want to see."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Chris sounded closer once more. 

"Good God, Christopher, can't two men have a moment of peace and quiet?" Wesker snapped. He was sneering at the door as if the other counselor was really there, but his hips were still busy entertaining their lunch date.

"Wesker?" There was a note of panic in Chris' voice.

"Like I said, Redfield-" Krauser began again.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! God, I hate you both." Chris growled back. With a loud huff, he began to retreat, heading back towards the mess hall. As soon as his footsteps began to fade, both men began manhandling Leon all over again.

"You're welcome, whore." Wesker hissed. "But don't expect us to come to your rescue when he fucks you tonight and sees all the marks." 

Krauser rubbed his thumb over the bright blush on Leon's cheeks, cleaning up some of the tears that had escaped. He knew better, those were crocodile tears. The little skank was eating up all the attention, his cock hard between his legs. 

He was awfully lucky to have such caring friends.


	15. Benford (NC) - Dubious Consent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though the sex is technically dub-con, there is a lot of discussion about other non-con sex, hence the NC tag. My apologies for any confusion.
> 
> additional warnings: implied Leon/Simmons, implied Leon/Krauser, implied/mentioned non-con/rape, praise kink, overstimulation

The desk smells of wax and copy paper, cold and sturdy beneath him as he closes his eyes and pretends that he's okay with the way his hips knock against the sharp trim on the edges. He's had better fucks, certainly- more comfortable ones, no doubt- but this is _fine._

Hell, it's better than Simmons, that fucking creep. He's always _looking,_ his eyes beady and dark. Leon knows HR would love to hear about the way their Chief Security Advisor's hands wander during meetings, creeping up his thighs and rubbing his crotch. He also knows how fucked he'd be if he dared to report one of the men who had saved him from exile after Raccoon City. At least with Adam, he got some attention out of being groped and molested. 

The older man loved to shower him with praise, calling him a good boy and doting on his cock until it twitched in his hand, spurting cum across the front of the desk. Leon knew he'd be pet and cooed at if he sank to his knees and licked it up later. He let President Benford get away with it because it hurt less, because he could almost call this being friends with benefits instead of victim and rapist. Everyone else that had wormed their way into his pants had been rough and domineering- Ada, Krauser, Buddy, Simmons- they had all been in a hurry, backing him into a corner until he barely knew which way was up and didn't fight having his pants yanked down around his ankles.

Benford had taken things slow. He'd started getting handsy almost immediately after taking office, and Leon had just assumed that it was his overbearing hospitality. Then, the touches had crept lower. He was free game because he didn't react, didn't yell or fight. Perhaps he should have, but the low, whispered praises kept him still, moaning his approval as the president's cock battered his insides. He couldn't help that it felt good, either. Between missions and his intense self-hatred, it was difficult to find time for dates and one night stands. Simmons always left him high and dry, teasing him endlessly and holding him back from any form of release. 

As long as he kept reminding himself that he was okay with this, he didn't feel the nausea and regret spring up, brought from his chest to his brain by the waves of his orgasm. Sure, it was always impromptu, and sometimes humiliating, but it felt good, and was that not enough? Adam had promised to take care of him, wasn't this just a way to keep him satisfied? 

Leon moaned into the hardwood as the older man kept fucking him, sensitive and hurting. He could hold out until the President orgasmed, it was only fair. It would be selfish to pull away from the rough jabs that bullied his prostate. His cock twitched angrily, red and swollen between his legs. It didn't want to get hard again.

"Just lay there and take it." Benford hissed, sensing his discomfort. "Show me what a good hole you are." 

Leon could've cum from those words alone, if he was desperate enough. He'd heard worse, been called worse. It didn't matter that he was being objectified, didn't matter that his guts twisted when he swallowed down a panicked scream.

He was fine.

This was _fine._

Tears streamed silently down his face as the president pinched his hips until they bruised, emptying his cum into Leon's body. 

"Tighter than an angel." Benford praised, slowly drawing back and sitting down in his armchair. He kept his legs spread wide, breathing heavily. "You know the drill, Agent, get to work."

Leon sunk down to his knees, his body numb as he crawled over and began cleaning the president's cock with his tongue. It wasn't the worst thing in the world. He'd seen worse, he'd been through worse. It was a walk in the park compared to the way Krauser had pinned him down and ravaged him. 

He wanted this, he was here willingly. That was why he was ignoring the way his hands shook, the tear tracks on his cheeks, the ache in his chest. 

Oh, there were so many things worse than death, but he had convinced himself that this wasn't one of them.


	16. Simmons (NC) - Filming/Blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> additional warnings: mentioned Leon/Krauser, light bondage

Leon twisted his wrists for the hundredth time, the handcuffs rasping against his skin. He was getting fidgety, unable to keep his cool. Being waited out always made him angry. He was supposed to be immune to interrogation techniques, but being ignored always had him stiffening up. 

"Simmons." He hissed, tilting his head back to stare into the camera. "Just tell me what you want already." 

Silence.

Leon groaned loudly, tossing his bangs out of his face with a dramatic shake of his head. His knee bounced rhythmically, just as bored as the rest of him.

He was counting cracks in the wall by the time something finally happened.

Simmons strode into the room, smug as ever. He walked around the back of the chair, his hand resting on Leon's shoulder in a uniquely predatory way. His other hand struck out lightning fast, grabbing the bound blond's chin and forcing him to look up at a screen on the wall.

"Did you bring popcorn?" Leon snarked, fighting against the iron grip on his jaw. He was tense all over, but determined to remain defiant till the end.

"You always act so noble, so heroic, but I know what you are." Simmons said. He shoved Leon away, watching him struggle to keep his balance. From his pocket, he produced a small remote, pointing it at the screen. It hummed to life, showing a poorly cropped, slightly fuzzy image.

It was Leon, sprawled on his bed. He was watching something off camera, a dopey smile on his face. Dawning horror washed over his current self as he recognized the setting. Krauser's old place, a ratty studio apartment on base with paper thin walls and uncomfortable furniture. They'd met up a few times, almost exclusively for sex under the pretense of training. This had been one of those times, although Leon hadn't known that it had been recorded.

He flushed as his past self spread his legs, letting Krauser crawl between them and make himself at home. Simmons was silent as the tape played. He didn't make a sound as Leon was fingered to his first orgasm, then slowly and methodically impaled on his late lover's cock. It was filthy and damning all at once, shaking the usually self-assured agent. Leon had lost his cool composure very quickly, but he still tried to look nonchalant as Simmons watched the tape with him.

"I always knew you were easy." 

He jerked his head up, fixing the older man with a nasty glare. 

"Don't-"

"Jack Krauser, your former partner. This was among his personal effects, found in Spain. They conveniently left it out of the debriefing." 

"They _what?_ " Leon snapped. They'd _hidden_ a sex tape from him? He ground his teeth, knuckles white from his grip on the back of the chair. 

"Yes." Simmons gave him a wicked grin. "Photographs, too."

Leon paled, his brain bringing up potent memories of nights spent wrapped in rope and cum, his body sore and bruised, limp as he listened to the shutter click.

"What do you want?" He croaked.

"A repeat." Simmons stepped in front of him, already undoing his pants. He guided it between Leon's lips, pleased by the lack of resistance. "That's it," he praised. "Bite me and I'll send the file straight to the president. We'll see if you get your special task force after _that._ "

Leon clenched his fists, shaking with anger. That's what this was about. Simmons was upset that President Benford was paying so much attention to his ideas about a bioterrorism response team rooted in the federal government. The cock in his mouth twitched as he gagged, his throat stimulating it further. He'd never been good at relaxing, never been good at letting people fuck his throat. Krauser had tried to train it out of him, but it had always ended in a puddle of tears and drool. 

Leon gurgled as Simmons manhandled him, using him like a toy. He could hear the tape as it continued to play, his own loud, breathy moans filling up the empty space in the room. 

Once he got his hands on that tape, he was going to have a field day destroying it… After he made a copy for himself, of course.


	17. Krauser (C) - Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> additional warnings: trans Leon, minor cum play, Krauser big

"Tighten up for me, spread your legs." Krauser puffed out, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He gripped slim hips within the enormous circle of his hands, lifting Leon up and forcing him to kick his legs out in order to stabilize himself. It had the added effect of pushing his hips up, putting him completely on display. Krauser used his thumbs to spread the soft folds of his partner's pussy, leering at the red, swollen skin. They'd already gone three rounds, filling the space between with spankings and naughty games. Leon was a mess of tears and snot, his body trembling as he waited for Krauser's cock to split him open. 

Eager, his body clenched, semen leaking out of him as he wordlessly begged for another orgasm. Instead, thick fingers stroked over his labia, scooping up the escaping cum and pushing it back inside of him. Leon moaned, pushing himself backwards and attempting to fuck himself on the intrusion.

"Not now, sweetheart." Krauser crooned, pulling away completely. He scooped Leon up effortlessly- like he weighed nothing- and turned him over, depositing him on the cleanest part of the sheets. There was a sizable puddle in the middle of the bed, a mix of cum, sweat, and drool that turned the pristine white fabric into a messy, translucent mark of their play. Leon stared at it as his head began to clear, pulling him out of the hypersensitive, needy headspace he'd fallen into.

"Come on out, comrade." Krauser encouraged, lying down beside him and running his fingers through messy, blond hair. "There you are." He used the heat and weight of his body as an anchor, dragging Leon down from the intense high. He was so good when he was in subspace, so pliant and easy. All Krauser needed to turn him into a desperate cock slut was a few dirty words and some rough groping. Then, when he was finished, he put his toys away, safe and sound. 

"Jack." Leon whispered. He licked his lips, his mouth dry from all the panting and whining. A soft kiss made him hum and sigh, drowsy from the warm, gooey feeling that stretched from his throat down to his clit. The throbbing arousal was starting to dull, exhaustion and overstimulation hidden beneath it. He was lucky that Krauser knew his body so well, that he could see through the lust and know when Leon was reaching his limits. The little blond had a habit of biting off more than he could chew.

"Just relax." Krauser cooed, peppering more sweet kisses on Leon's cheeks. "I'll get you some water."

As he got up, his cock swayed between his legs, fat and heavy even though he was flaccid. Like the centerpiece of a holiday feast, it sat in the middle of thick, corded muscle, strong thighs, flat hips, the little beer belly he'd grown, and pillowy pecs. For the hundredth time, Leon sent a quick thank you prayer to whatever god was listening that he'd landed such a bull of a man. The view from the back wasn't bad either, and he licked his lips as Krauser walked away. 

Someday, he'd be allowed to give that round ass the squeezes it deserved.

He'd nearly drifted off by the time Krauser returned, his hands full with a glass of water and a plate of grapes and orange slices. Leon let out a noise of appreciation, stretching bodily before sitting up and bundling a blanket around himself. He took a long drink of water before busying himself with the fruit.

"How are you feeling?" Krauser asked, doing a few stretches himself and showing off the flex of his muscles. He pretended not to notice how Leon drooled over him.

"Tired." Eventually, the words came back. "Full." Leon sighed, taking another sip of water. "Gonna be sore in a few hours."

"I bought some of those epsom salts you like." Krauser said. "The bath will be ready when you wake up."

Leon couldn't help the smile that broke across his face.

"You might be the dom, but I've got you whipped."


	18. Marvin (NC) - Messy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> additional warnings: zombie sex

_You'll do fine, kid. Got nothing to worry about._

Leon sobbed, covering his mouth with his hand to try and bury the noise. One thing after another, sights that broke his heart and made his knees buckle. His lieutenant lurched across the foyer below, arms limp at his sides. They'd only met once, when Leon had come to pick up an armload of paperwork, but even in those few minutes, the officer had earned his respect with a firm handshake and some encouraging words.

Seeing him limp across the floor, scuffed shoes dragging on the tile, hurt worse than he could explain. Leon let out a noise, adamant in calling it a sigh and not a whimper, before making his way towards the stairs. The least he could do was let Lieutenant Branagh rest easily. When the _thing_ that used to be his superior finally noticed him, it let out a rough screech, arms raising as it began to careen towards him.

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant." Leon sniffled, aiming down his sights. He took a calming breath before pulling the trigger.

_Click!_

"What?" Leon whined, horror winding up his esophagus as he realized his mistake. He was out of bullets. Marvin collided with him, knocking him flat on his back. With a startled scream, he began to struggle, his gun skittering across the marble floor and out of sight. Leon shoved desperately at bloody police blues, desperate and overwhelmed. Marvin's head lurched towards him, bloody teeth snapping beside his ear. More pressingly, and in a way that doubled the adrenaline coursing through Leon's body, sluggish, uncoordinated hands yanked at his belt, snapping it cleanly in half. 

"Lieutenant Branagh?" He whimpered, trying to drag himself backwards. In answer, the creature snarled, gripping onto the crotch of his jumpsuit and tearing apart the fabric. Leon became much more frantic after that, scratching at the floor with his nails in a desperate attempt to get away. Instead, Marvin held him down, bending him neatly in half and tucking his feet up and over his shoulders. He was deadweight, forcing Leon to hold the strenuous position. Eyes wide with fear, the rookie tried to obey, gasping for air when his chest was compressed. He stared up at Marvin's eyes, terrified by the dull, white scarring that diluted them. 

"Marvin, please don't." He begged, voice breathy and strained. "Please. Please don't." 

A snarl answered him, and cold, stiff hips slammed into his backside. Leon screamed as loud as he could, held back by the way his chest was being crushed. He felt fresh tears leak over his cheeks, dripping down past his ears and onto the bloody floor. The creature had missed, but its cock was grinding against him now, slipping over the rim of his ass.

"Lieutenant, please!" He gasped out. "Please don't hurt me."

A second thrust had him screaming again, back arched and eyes squeezed shut as his zombified lieutenant forced his body open around the girth of his cold, half hard cock. Leon began to hyperventilate, staring up at the ceiling while he opened and closed his mouth like a fish. He felt paralyzed, his limbs refusing to cooperate as Marvin began to fuck him, sawing his cock in and out of the rigid, trembling rookie cop. 

Leon hiccuped as the creature wheezed and groaned above him. It eventually dropped forward, pressing more weight onto his straining body and allowing its blunt teeth to close around the skin of his neck. He sobbed at the feeling, bracing himself for the pain and the blood, but nothing of the sort took place. Instead, Marvin began to gnaw on him, his teeth just barely scraping sensitive skin. His tongue, cold and wet, dragged across Leon's throat, preluding the disgusting suction and threat of death. 

"No." Leon whimpered, already picturing the long chain of bruises that would cover his neck. He was rocked between dueling sensations, shoved back and forth until he snapped and gave in. Going comatose and staring at the ceiling was easier than admitting to the curls of arousal in his belly and the way he tightened up around his lieutenant's cock. Drool leaked from his mouth, spilling over his cheek as his head lolled. 

Distantly, he wondered if it was all karma for the way he usually lusted after his superiors.


	19. Buddy (NC) - Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> additional warnings: bondage, cigarette burns, slapping, degradation, mentions of sex trafficking, orgasm denial

"Not a fan of the smell, I see." Buddy said, taking another drag of his cigarette. He used the flat blade of his knife to tilt Leon's head up, cocking his head in order to make eye contact. "I hope you get used to it, men around here do not like it when their toys have sour faces."

Leon held his gaze, doing his best to look disinterested. On the inside, he was hyperventilating, but he refused to let that show. Oh, he was so fucked. So unbelievably fucked. Buddy blew a cloud of smoke into his captive's face, laughing when Leon coughed and sputtered.

"Ataman," he called. He trailed over into his own language, conversing with the old man. Whatever he said was answered with a grunt. This _Ataman_ made his way over, sniffling and scratching his moustache. He muttered something under his breath, making Buddy snort. The two of them moved closer, pulling on Leon's clothes. Despite his curses and protests, they began to cut away the fabric, leaving it in heaps on the ground. It piled up until Leon was as naked as the day he was born. He barely had enough slack in his bondage to keep his legs closed. 

"Ah!" He yelled out in surprise when Buddy grabbed him from behind, forcing his head back. Another puff of smoke wafted around them, curtaining them off from the older man.

"He does not speak English very well, so I will translate." Buddy said, his voice low and threatening. "We are going to sell you to an arms dealer in a nearby city. You will be his whore, his punching bag, whatever he desires, and your government will never find you. I will make sure your whole life revolves around cock."

 _Don't threaten me with a good time._ Leon thought to himself. Were they bluffing? He couldn't tell. He squeaked when his chest was grabbed, trying to get away from hands that crushed and pinched his pecs. He grit his teeth and turned his head, huffing when Buddy yanked on the sensitive muscle. A sharp slap forced his head the other way, making his ears ring. 

"Ngh!" He struggled, twisting his shoulders, when Buddy grabbed his cock, squeezing and tugging on it until it began to harden. Leon set his jaw, closing his eyes and trying to will away the arousal sparking in his stomach. He hated how much his body craved the rough treatment. He'd been through training on torture and sexual assault, and it had always left him with embarrassing fantasies and awkward half-chubs. The instructors were always kind enough not to say anything, but he was very obviously in a whole other league this time. 

The slide of Buddy's hand became slick after a minute or two, precum sliding between his fingers.

"You will be such a good slut for your new owner." His voice was almost jealous. "Sit so pretty for him, spread your legs so wide." 

Leon refused to respond, refused to look at either of his captors, especially the old man, who he could hear breathing heavily in front of him. Pervert. His breathing hitched when Buddy twisted his wrist, squeezing him a little tighter.

"Will he spoil you, do you think? Or will you be a disobedient cur?" 

"Fuck you." Leon hissed. He felt his body tense as he was pushed closer and closer to his orgasm. Digging his nails into his palms, he swore to himself that he wouldn't move, he wouldn't react.

He screamed instead. 

Buddy ground the cigarette into his chest, just bordering his right areola, where the skin was soft and sensitive. 

"Ghh!" Leon jerked away, panting wildly. He looked down, breathing out unsteadily when he saw the relatively mild burn. It stung like a bitch, but he'd live. His cock had flagged, no longer hard and hot between his legs. Buddy slapped it, casually striking the head. He seemed to enjoy the way Leon jerked and struggled. 

"It may be beneficial for you to learn how to get off on pain, little slut." He hissed. "Otherwise you may not get off at all." 

Leon let a little whine slip out from between his teeth as his cock was grabbed again, coaxed back to hardness. His head was spinning from the rapid switch between pain and pleasure. Buddy's cruel fingers pinched and tugged on his right nipple, teasing him and poking at the sensitive burn, the lit cigarette in his mouth a constant threat that heralded a long night ahead of them.

If nothing else, at least Leon would get some good wank material out of it.


	20. Plaga (NC) - Pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> additional warnings: implied pregnancy, vomiting, implied non/dub-con, implied alcohol abuse

"Ugh!"

Leon emptied his stomach onto the ground, eyes watering from the feeling of bile coating his throat. His arms shook as he gasped for air, trying to calm his spasming muscles. Something was wrong, something was _oh so_ wrong. He'd thrown up yesterday morning, too, but he'd assumed that it was due to his hangover. Now, it was happening again, while he was knee-deep in shit, stranded in a remote village in the Spanish countryside. The gurgling in his stomach eventually settled as he sat back and tried his damnedest to relax. There was something else nagging him, shouting from the dark corner of his skull.

That guy he'd met at the bar a month ago, the one that had bought him so, so many shots… Leon hadn't been 100% sure that they'd fucked, but… 

What if he was pregnant? He closed his eyes, brows pinching together as he considered it. The morning sickness, the fatigue and fever, the nightmares, could all of those be symptoms of a new life growing inside of him? He swore something _moved_ inside him in response to the thought, and it made a full-body shudder course through him.

"Not now." He begged anyone that would listen. "Please, not now." 

He was _definitely_ not cut out to be a parent, especially while on a mission that was becoming more and more hostile as he went on. At this point, he didn't even know if he'd live to make it back home and get his hands on the first drug store pregnancy test he could find. Something deep inside him lit up at the thought of his baby bump growing in, leaving him unable to work. He'd always known he had a thing for his partners threatening to cum inside of him, but the actual consequences were _terrifying._

He told himself that it was ridiculous, trying to calm the anxiety rushing through him. In any case, there was nothing to be done about it until he made it back to the states.

That worked for a while. It was later, while he was nearly breathing down Salazar's neck, that he felt it. He hadn't been sure at first, but now he was _positive_ that something was moving inside of him. Ducking into an inconspicuous room, he dropped to his knees and clutched his stomach. He hadn't noticed while busy fighting for his life, but it had rounded out, swelling to accommodate the life inside of him. Leon curled into the fetal position, trying desperately to keep from hyperventilating. He needed a doctor, someone to help him figure out what was happening inside of him, but he was shit out of luck. 

He'd been thinking, doing mental gymnastics until he figured it out. The village chief, the _big cheese._ He'd touched Leon's stomach during their first fight, rubbing it reverently, as if he knew there was something precious hidden within. He must have been the one to implant the plaga, to set the creature loose inside of him. 

Leon had vivid visions of his child, rife with blue veins, screaming as its head burst into a mass of tentacles. He gagged at the thought, curling in on himself further. His face ground against the dirty carpet, trying his best to keep from screaming. The plaga was roiling inside of him, yanking on his insides and thumping against his ribs. He couldn't fathom the monstrosity that the plaga would create. He didn't know much about how viruses affected pregnancies, but he knew it couldn't be good. 

One last thought struck him, and the horror of it turned his stomach once more. Leon sobbed, shivering as he pushed himself away from a pool of his own vomit.

What if they _made_ him keep it? What if the government forced him to deliver the baby? They basically _owned_ him already, what was to stop them from strapping him to a table until he went into labor?

Another sob wracked him, and he felt his mind slip a little deeper into the grasp of the parasite.


	21. DSO (NC) - Gangbang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> additional warnings: stuck in a wall, humiliation, spanking, dirty talk, watersports, dudes peeing on leon like he's a little dirty blond pregnancy test

Leon pushed at the drywall for the hundredth time, groaning as his fingers slipped. It had started out as a friendly dare between him and one of his coworkers, but when he'd gotten stuck… Well, he'd always been told that he had an ass to die for. A sharp thrust had him scrambling for purchase, terrified that he'd tip forward and lose his grip. The sharper edges of the wall had begun to rub his middle raw, scraping at his stomach and back. Just as he was starting to get his bearings, someone slapped him hard on the ass.

"Stop!" He cried out, giving into the urge to beg and whine.

"What're you gonna do, huh?" An accompanying voice jeered at him through the wall. "Gonna go cry to the president?" At least a few men laughed, but because of the way it was muffled, Leon couldn't pick any of them out. He grit his teeth. He was so _stupid!_ Stupid for taking the bet, stupid for thinking they wouldn't take advantage of him, and stupid for ever trusting them enough to let down his guard. Now he was paying for being so naive.

The men had seemed so friendly after the morning meeting, where they'd received news that they would all be working security for a large banquet where President Benford would be speaking about Raccoon City. Leon had been queasy throughout the briefing, but he'd blamed it on the memories that had been stirred up by some details of the planned speech. 

He should've paid more attention, should've read the room better. They were obviously annoyed by him, or perhaps envious of his position. Either way, they had found a suitable outlet for their aggression. The guy currently balls-deep inside of him seemed to have finished, leaving hot, sticky cum in his wake. Leon whined in discomfort, hoping they couldn't hear it. He was counting on the man pulling out and leaving him cold and empty, but instead, he felt something else begin to fill him up. Without hesitation, he began to thrash around, panicking.

"Relax!" Someone yelled, spanking him again. "Stupid whore can't contain himself."

Leon scratched at the wall, thoroughly freaked out by the foreign sensation. It hit him after a moment, when the man finally pulled away and he felt his guts lurch. He'd been _pissed_ on. Well, in. Traitorously, his cock jumped, very happy about all the humiliation. 

"Benford's little fuck slut, stuffed full of cum and piss." Someone called, spreading his thighs and ass until his hole was undoubtedly visible to the room. Leon flushed when he heard wolf whistles and laughter. He didn't know what to do. It was rare that he didn't have a plan, but this time, he was floating in an adrenaline cocktail and too worked up to get his head screwed on straight. He was the DSO's top agent, he was supposed to be ready for anything.

As he berated himself, he felt the warmth splash across his ass and run down his legs, followed by more laughter. Leon squeezed his eyes shut, going limp. He wasn't looking forward to cleaning the urine out of his slacks, still bunched around his ankles. Something hard cracked across his thighs, making him jolt and gasp. It _hurt._ When it happened again, higher up this time, he realized what was happening. They were spanking him with his own belt, adding another layer to his humiliation. In between strikes, he felt someone else pee on him.

Leon gave in to the urge that had been circling inside of him, wiping away tears that had sprung up unbidden. He let out a desperate sob, pushing at the drywall with all his might. It finally gave in, crumbling beneath him and dragging him downwards. He yelled in surprise, going headfirst into the floor. Even though he was left with a concussion and blurry vision, he was finally out of reach, and that saved him from any further abuse.

At least, until next time.


	22. Chris (C) - Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> additional warnings: sex toys, dom/sub, breath play

Chris sat back on his heels, enjoying the delicious display laid out in front of him. Leon was gagged- duct tape slapped lazily across his mouth- but his eyes pleaded for his boyfriend to touch. He was covered head to toe in rope, winding across every sensuous curve of his body. They'd been practicing together, working on a few different ties during their play, and it had obviously paid off. The crown jewel was their fucking machine, the "dick on a stick" as Leon lovingly called it. It was pounding away inside of him, slick and dripping with lube.

"Mm!" Leon fluttered his eyelashes, flexing his hands where they were tied behind his back. "Mm- mm!" 

Chris took a few steps closer.

"What is it, hun? Couldn't wait until I got home?" He teased, combing Leon's hair out of his face. "Let me change into something more comfortable." He reached back, upping the speed on the machine.

"Nuh!" Leon wailed behind the gag, legs sliding a little further apart in order to help accommodate the toy. It was hammering into his prostate, bruising his tight little body. Chris watched out of the corner of his eye as he stripped out of his work clothes. He had some ideas, of course, for making playtime a little more interesting. When he was naked, he fished a black lock box out from under the bed, very aware of how Leon was staring at his cock. 

"Need something, boy?" He snapped. The shiver that ran through his boyfriend's frame fueled his arousal even further. Angry dom was his go-to persona simply because of the way it made Leon drool. It was satisfying, being the one to please the DSO's most sought-after agent. Chris pulled a few toys out of the box, heading back across the room. He ran his hand down the steep curve of Leon's back, appreciating the way he was arched. His head and shoulders were flush with the carpet, teaming up with his knees to keep his ass high in the air. With one hand, Chris rubbed at his little whore's chest, tweaking pretty, rose-colored nipples until they were hard and sensitive. As fast as possible, he slipped the clamps on, already anticipating the full-body buck that Leon responded with. Unfortunately for him, all he managed to do was impale himself further on the toy. 

"Mmm!" He moaned, eyes squeezed tightly shut as he rode out the intense stimulation. Chris gave him a reassuring pat on the ass before holding out his arms.

"Come on, up." He encouraged. Loud whines reached him as Leon struggled. He couldn't balance himself without jamming the dildo into his prostate. 

"Mmh? Mmh!" He begged, looking positively doe-eyed. Chris hefted him upwards, moving closer to put them chest to chest. One of his hands drifted up, wrapping tightly around Leon's throat while it's twin ventured southward. Lust rose in his stomach when his boyfriend gurgled, unable to moan with his throat so compressed. With slow strokes, he teased the hot, throbbing cock that poked against his palm, so desperate for attention.

"That's it." Chris crooned, keeping a careful watch on how red Leon's cheeks turned. "Think you can cum before you pass out?" He asked. Leon's cock pulsed in response to the words, weeping a steady trickle of precum. Chris jacked him off a little faster, bullying him backwards and forcing him to take more of the dildo. He whispered praises as he continued to ease an orgasm out of his trembling boyfriend. It didn't take long. Leon went rigid in his arms, his eyes rolling back into his head. The only thing that stopped him from collapsing was the fact that Chris had let go of his throat in order to hold him around the waist. 

"Mm…" He moaned into his gag as cum dribbled down his stomach. "Nm- mh." 

"Down on your chest again." Chris insisted, turning down the fucking machine. He tugged gently on swinging nipple clamps, adding a little incentive. Leon obeyed with an extra whine, attempting to spread his legs wider and show off how sore and puffy his hole was. "Poor thing." Chris soothed, running his hands over slim hips. He clicked open the circle of metal in his palm, locking it tight around Leon's cock. The final touch was a blindfold, blocking the view of teary, blue eyes.

"This is what you get," Chris cooed. "For trying to replace my cock with a machine."


	23. Piers (C) - Riding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> save a horse, ride a leon
> 
> additional warnings: multiple orgasms, banter, Piers is a little shit

"You look good like that."

Leon turned his head, eyes narrowed. 

"Pervert." He accused. He tugged on the handcuffs securing his wrists. They had been locked around the bed frame high over his head, undoubtedly around the time that his previously unknown assailant had cut off his briefs.

"Maybe." Piers raked his eyes up and down lean muscle, biting his lower lip. "Just being honest. I really thought you were going to wake up before I finished, but you slept like a rock." He walked over and climbed onto the bed, dropping the bathrobe from around his shoulders while plucking a little bottle of lube from the pocket. Leon's pouting stopped almost immediately. He tilted his head back, watching _Lieutenant Nivans_ straddle his thighs and coat his cock in what appeared to be the warming jelly they'd bought yesterday on a whim.

"H-Hey-" he began to protest. "Oh!" Firmer strokes instantly changed his mind.

"I knew you'd come around." Piers teased. He leaned forward, bracing one hand on Leon's chest while he lined himself up. At the last second, he let out a coy smile. "Don't worry, Agent Kennedy, I'll make it feel good."

Leon threw his head back in pleasure, unable to buck hard enough to dislodge his lover turned cowboy. He could only tremble and moan as Piers sunk down into his lap, swallowing up his modest length. Vaguely, he wondered how he'd gotten himself into this situation.  
The sniper had approached him last night with a generous offer of dinner and a movie, but they'd barely made it through the opening credits before ditching the theatre and booking it to Piers' apartment. Leon had found a little piece of god in the deep, earnest kisses being showered upon him. He'd been hesitant, shy about opening up so quickly, but clever hands had found the bulge in his jeans and rubbed so firmly and enticingly that he knew he'd be crazy to say no. Plus, he was looking forward to the look on Chris' face when he realized that Leon was fucking his lieutenant. 

"Fuck!" Leon twisted on the sheets as his first orgasm took him by surprise, coaxed out by nimble hands that rubbed over his chest and stomach, paying special attention to the soft planes of his body. He moaned when Piers didn't slow, squeezing his cock in a wet, hot embrace. Though he'd never admit it, the sniper had him wrapped thoroughly around his finger. Before he could dwell on the dangers of being so indisposed, overstimulation hit him like a sack of bricks, making him writhe a little more insistently. His arms flexed, tugging on the cuffs around his wrists. 

"What's the matter?" Piers teased, reaching out and pinching Leon's left nipple. He grinned at the annoyed look he received. "Are you getting old or something?"

"Or something." Leon snorted. Even though he felt like rolling over and taking a snooze, his cock had other ideas. It was already beginning to harden again, very interested in remaining snug inside of Piers' ass. He let out a short, surprised breath when those tricky fingers squeezed his waist. "I have to work today." He warned.

"Then you'd better hurry up and satisfy me." Piers purred, rocking his hips a little faster. "I'm counting on at least two more orgasms out of you."

Leon huffed, planting his heels in the sheets and snapping his hips upwards. He treasured the way Piers gasped and wobbled, his balance offset by the sudden movement and intense pressure on his prostate. Regaining his composure, he pushed Leon flat against the bed and began to ride him a little faster, bouncing up and down with every bit of ferocity that he could muster. 

"Cheater." He accused. In retaliation, he tensed up, milking his steed for all he was worth. Leon was too overwhelmed to think up a comeback, closing his eyes and focusing on _feeling_. The return of Piers' teasing hands sent him over the edge once more, groping his pecs as he shuddered through his second orgasm. 

"Piers!" He whined, his cock aching from all the attention.

"Only one more, Agent Kennedy." Green eyes sparkled as they raked over his body. "Show me what the president's sword can really do."


	24. Chris (NC) - Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> additional warnings: bratting, non-sexual spanking, Leon tears

"I told you to _back off!_ " Leon snarled, advancing down the catwalk. He had all the grace of a panther, looking as puffed up and intimidating as he could possibly manage. Luckily for Chris, that wasn't saying much, and he was able to brush off the anger with a wag of his finger.

"Leon, don't make me-"

"Back down!" Piers barked, gun still at the ready.

"Call off your dog!" Leon pointed at the Lieutenant. "This isn't your business, Chr-"

"Isn't my business?" Chris roared. He lowered his gun, stomping over and grabbing Leon by the front of his vest. "Like _hell_ I'll let you wander in here and tell me what is and isn't my business! Piers, I need a moment alone with Agent Kennedy." He gave the woman who was accompanying Leon a sharp, meaningful look. She seemed to get the hint, making herself scarce.

"We don't have time for this!" Leon snapped. He attempted to dislodge Chris's hand, groaning when he was manhandled a bit more. Long legs kicked in a panic as he was bent over the railing, folded neatly in half. Chris used zip ties to tie hands to ankles, leaving the DSO agent straining on his tip toes, ass high in the air.

"You don't talk to me like that!" 

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Leon squirmed, dangerously close to tipping over the edge of the catwalk. He yelled out in surprise when Chris grabbed him by the belt, yanking on his slacks. Though he didn't know it, the grip served a dual purpose, holding him in place as well as showing off the round curve of his ass. "Let me go!" He demanded.

"No." Chris reeled back, letting palm strike the soft, bouncy meat of Leon's backside. Without hesitation, he did it again and again, knowing better than to give the blond a chance to fight back.

"What the hell! Ow!" Leon struggled vainly, wiggling his hips as he tried to break free. It only encouraged Chris to hit him harder, targeting the sensitive skin just above his thighs before wandering a little, wringing all sorts of lovely, disgruntled noises out of the DSO Agent. 

"You don't talk to me like that, and you don't talk to my _men_ like that!" Chris reiterated, giving Leon an especially hard swat. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were being a brat on purpose." 

"I'm just trying to- Ah!" Leon yelled out in pain, his voice cracking. He was starting to submit, his pride wavering. The next few spanks had him whining pitifully, a sniffle hidden in the crook of his arm. No doubt, he was starting to really feel the sting. Chris was sure that the blond's ass would be swollen and bruised by the time he was finished. Truthfully, he hadn't expected Leon to respond so well to corporal punishment. In fact, he'd been prepared for snarling and spitting, insults and threats. 

"Have you learnt your lesson?" Chris asked, pausing for a moment. He gave that perfect ass a gentle squeeze, loving the pained flinch it elicited. When no response came, he reeled back for another slap.

"Wait!" Leon whined, tugging on his bonds. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, it won't- it won't happen again." He sniffled, teary eyes hidden behind the curtains of his bangs. Chris regarded him for a moment.

"Good." He finally said. "If I hear about you acting up again, I'll bend you over my knee." Having made his point, he bent down and cut away the zip ties. Leon straightened up, wiping his face with his sleeve.

"You're such an ass."


	25. Krauser (NC) - Mind Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> additional warnings: fun Plaga play, singular mention of pregnancy, Krauser big

"That's it." Krauser cooed, his hands smoothing over miles and miles of soft, warm skin. Leon was so beautiful in his lap, bouncing on his cock like it was all he was good for. Perhaps that was true, now that the Plaga had coiled itself so tightly around his spine. Sometimes, at just the right angle, you could still see the spark of defiance in his eyes, but the filthy noises that spilled out from between his lips told a different story. He was needy and pliant, showing off the enticing curves of his chest and waist by purposefully dragging his hands down the length of his torso. Puffy, pillowy tits, a sweet little tummy, stretch marks on his hips… he was perfect. His cock bobbed between his legs, hard and red. A little cobweb of precum dripped from the head, bouncing along with the rest of him. 

"Jack!" He moaned, swiveling his hips in order to massage his prostate with the heavy cock inside of him.

"Hey," Krauser scolded, swatting him on the thigh. "Keep going or I won't let you cum at all." His grumbling broke off into pleased hums as Leon resumed riding him with renewed vigor. The little cockslut loved it, loved being dominated and told what to do. It certainly helped that Krauser could command the plagas to pump that pretty blond head full of sex chemicals whenever he behaved particularly well. Those chemicals were at his beck and call, and he loved abusing them. He was fairly certain that he'd never experienced anything better than the feeling of a needy, docile Stratcom Agent rutting against his thigh- especially early in the morning, when Leon was barely awake.

Delicate fingers rubbed at his chest, savoring thick, corded muscle and distracting him from his lewd thoughts by making them a reality.

"Make me cum, make me cum, make me cum!" Leon whined, arching his lower back in order to take Krauser's cock all the way to the hilt. Luckily for him, his master was well-endowed, long and thick enough to create a little bulge in his stomach. If he pressed down on the bump, his own cock would jump excitedly, leaking clear, stringy precum. Normally, Leon would have been horrified, but his plaga-addled brain likened the swell of his stomach to a baby bump, and that left the parasite chittery and excited. 

"You were made for it, weren't you?" Krauser praised. He reached out, wrapping his hand around Leon's cock. It fit easily in the palm of his hand, hot and swollen with want. With just a few tugs, Krauser had the former agent mewling, begging to be allowed his orgasm. He was making breathy, whorish little _oh, oh, oh!_ noises, punched out from his diaphragm by the way he bounced on his master's cock. Sweat coated his body in a fine sheen, betraying how desperate he was to please.

"Jack!" He moaned, more desperately this time.

"If you cum, I'm gonna flip you over and get myself off." Krauser threatened. His lips split into a wide grin when cum spurted into his palm, coaxed out by his threats. He barely gave Leon a chance to recover before flipping him over and shoving his face into the mattress. This was his favorite part. His hips slammed forward, powered by the stance he'd adapted, thighs spread wide for balance. Leon screamed out at the overstimulation, but still lifted his hips, offering up his hole like a sacrifice to a cruel god. He was squirming, desperate to stay in place but completely overwhelmed by all the sensations.

Krauser gripped his boy toy around the waist, his fingers nearly meeting in the middle. Every thrust rocked the bed, the metal frame squeaking dangerously as their feral fucking grew more and more brutal.

"I want it! I want it!" Leon gasped, angling his hips as best he could. It was nearly impossible for him to move with Krauser's weight across his back, but the chemicals made him _crave_ his master's cum. 

"Take it!" Krauser snarled. He shoved his cock in as deep as it would go, grunting as his groin pulsed in time with his orgasm. "Keep that cum nice and safe for me, boy scout."

The only response he got was a satisfied, fucked-out little sigh.


	26. Wesker (C) - Pregnancy Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> additional warnings: trans Leon, pregnant sex

"Don't you dare stop." Leon gasped, fighting to keep both hands tangled in the sheets. His hips kept bucking, rutting against the tongue circling his clit. After the teasing refused to cease, he gave up, impatiently threading his fingers through Captain Wesker's hair. It was soft and thick, allowing him some leverage as he fought and squirmed against every loving lick that graced his cunt.

"Relax, dearest." Wesker cooed to him, pulling away to wipe his face clean. He was careful not to stain his uniform, pressed and clean as it was. He'd need it for his shift tomorrow, and having squirt stains on his collar wasn't a very polished look, especially not for the Captain of STARS Alpha Team. It was unfortunate that his lover got so hot for a man in uniform, especially the sleek, foreboding blues that Wesker wore. That was what had gotten them into this situation, after all. Leon had joined the RPD several months ago, but was unable to keep his eyes to himself, lusting after the fabled hero of Raccoon City. His lecherous stares had been noticed quite early on, and Wesker took it upon himself to bed the rookie before rumors began to spread.

He hadn't counted on his boy toy getting pregnant, but it was what it was. Besides, Wesker found the idea of having his own little rugrat to mentor rather appealing. He hoped the child would have Leon's eyes. The deep blue appealed to him, holding such deep, tranquil naivety beneath the surface. Beautiful.

"Shit!" Leon moaned when Wesker's fingers slipped inside of him.

Of course, his filthy mouth sometimes lessened his angelic appearance. Wesker didn't dignify the expletive with a response, instead tilting his head to dust soft kisses over the swell of his lover's stomach. As soon as it had become obvious that he was pregnant, he'd been pulled from the force, though gossip had already begun to spread about who had managed to knock up the rookie so quickly. It was only a matter of time before he was found out, and Wesker valued his privacy, so he decided to make the most of what little time he had left by pleasing Leon completely and thoroughly, hoping to win his favor and avoid his dirty laundry being aired. 

"I'm not fragile, you know." Leon teased him, wriggling his hips.

"You'll be ready when I say you are." Wesker told him. He scissored his fingers, enjoying the way his lover's body fluttered around him. It was desperate and demanding, begging for something thicker and longer to spread him open. Wesker prided himself on being a patient man, but he was still annoyingly human, and had his weaknesses. In that moment, his main weakness was Leon and the breathy, whiny moans he was letting out. That weakness reached a fever pitch when one of the whines devolved into a slurred rendition of _Albert_ , coaxing him into finally pulling his fingers free and using the generous amount of fluid on them to slick up his cock.

"Oh!" Leon trembled beneath him, gasping for breath and digging his nails into the forearms braced on either side of his waist. His eyes shot open when the head of Wesker's cock breached him, completely unseeing as it slid home. For being such an enthusiastic bottom, he was easy to please. As he took inch after inch, his claws migrated up to his lover's shoulders.

"Easy, relax." Wesker murmured, shifting onto his right arm so he could stroke Leon's baby bump with his left. "Take it nice and deep, darling." He set a rhythm of slow, short thrusts, enjoying himself as he hollowed out space for his cock. One hand remained on Leon's belly, stroking the taunt skin that housed their child. It was a gamble, really, she'd either end up petulant and bull-headed like her father, or calm, cool, and collected like himself. 

Only time would tell.


	27. Vergil (SFW) - Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> additional warnings: child

She was adorable, all coddled up in his arms.

Leon rocked her back and forth, cooing softly and shushing her whenever she began to fuss. She burbled at him, waving her little hands as she did her best to tug on his bangs. Vergil often referred to her as "the miracle", insisting that the ritual he'd performed on Leon months ago shouldn't have impacted his fertility. Clearly, however, it had done something.

Leon remembered getting sick, and feeling adrenaline rush up his spine. He'd bought a pregnancy test later that day, and then another. And another.

Vergil had been stunned at the news, looking like a thousand thoughts were running through his mind before he settled on a happy feeling. He'd gotten down on his hands and knees, pressing his ear to Leon's stomach and whispering a verse of something beautiful and poetic in a demonic tongue. 

"This time," He'd switched back into English, gently kissing the tiny baby bump. "It will be different." 

As it turned out, he was right. He made a conscious effort to stick around, visiting Leon often to help care for their daughter. He even read to her at night, lulling her- and Leon- to sleep with his honey-smooth voice. She slept like an angel, holding the gaze of her parents as she breathed slowly and gently. They would stand in the doorway of the nursery, quiet as mice in order not to wake her. Vergil would take Leon to bed soon after, praising him for gifting them such a beautiful child. Sometimes he used his fingers, sometimes his tongue. 

Peace never lasted for long, not with a hungry infant around. She cried and wailed until Leon fed her, immediately quieting down when she was held to his chest. It was obvious that she adored him, always begging for his attention and fussing when he left her with someone else. She was his princess, the light of his life. The result of a beautiful union between human and half-devil. Vergil loved her too, there was no doubt about that, but his love was more peculiar. He spun threads of light for her amusement, his spells and ever-burning ritual candles protected her from the darkness of night and the nightmares within.

As she grew, she flourished. She was the crown jewel of their little family, the apple of their eye. Perhaps she was a bit spoiled, too, but who could blame her parents? More and more, she became like them, mimicking their words and actions as best she could. As Vergil practiced his incantations, she would babble along and wave her arms, a junior sorceress in her own right. Leon loved to watch, loved the pride he saw on his husband's face. Vergil did the same when the little one began to mimic her human father, waving her arms lazily as he did yoga in front of her rocker. Undoubtedly, she would be someone special.

And she was. She inherited courage and empathy from Leon, but from Vergil, she learned patience and cunning. She was dangerous, but she was theirs, and they would treasure her for as long as they lived. Even when she learned to climb from her crib and make a mess of her room. 

She became even more of a handful as she grew through her toddler years and into childhood. Vergil made the mistake of having a miniature model of his Yamato crafted for her tiny hands, and Leon's kneecaps suffered greatly for it. He got his revenge when she learned how fun it was to play dress up with his robes and run through the mud in their garden. 

They could never stay mad at her for long, though- she was their princess, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Low key a continuation of [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844938)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/pointofdespair)


End file.
